A traditional LCD TV or touch screen of a LCD display requires a high brightness to compensate the visual requirements. In general, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is lit by high voltage; the larger the current, the brighter is the lamp. Therefore several CCFL lamps are generally used to compensate the brightness and evenness, and it is the most important issue is to keep the current of the lamp even and minimize the error. The installation of several sets of loading also increases the number of control units for the lighting and the area of the circuit board, and thus making the manufacturing more complicated and the cost higher. In FIG. 1, it shows a driving device that lights up a CCFL, and comprises a power supply unit 13, a pulse width modulation (PWM) control unit 14, a driving unit 15, a transformer 11, and a loaded cold cathode florescent lamp (FFCL) 12. When the input of the input voltage is initialized, the driving unit 15 immediately drives the transformer 11 to light up the CCFL 12 by the negative/positive voltage effect and the PWM control 14 detects the current of the CCFL lamp 12 through the current feedback 16 and outputs a resonant frequency. The average current of the CCFL lamp 12 can be controlled by means of the driving unit 15 and the transformer 11. Therefore, the light produced can be projected onto the back light panel of the LCD.
Please refer to FIG. 2 for the schematic circuit diagram of a plurality of lamps in accordance with a prior art. In the figure, the high voltage ends of a plurality of lamps 21 respectively connect to a connector 221 and a connector of a transformer 23, and the plurality of transformers 23 are integrated to a circuit board 26 to form an inverter 20, and the feedback end of the plurality of lamps 21 are mutually coupled and connected to the PWM control unit 25, so that the PWM control unit 25 can detect the current of the lamp 21 through the current feedback to output a resonant frequency and control the average current of the CCFL lamp 12.
However, the connection method of the CCFL lamps described above has the following shortcomings:                1. Firstly, the feedback end of the prior-art multiple lamps generally makes the wiring job more complicated, not only increasing the size of the circuit board, but also making the manufacturing complicated, increasing the cost, and unnecessarily consuming higher voltage.        2. Secondly, since the high voltage ends of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps are installed on the same side of the lamp, therefore when the lamp is lit, the temperature at that side is usually too high and thus affecting the life of the lamp.        3. Thirdly, when several lamps are used to compensate the brightness and evenness, it generally causes uneven current and brightness between the lamps since there generally exists a discrepancy between lamps for their production. Thus, it becomes an issue of selecting lamps, or it may require more lamps to improve the brightness and evenness. Such arrangement will increase the cost, and make the manufacture more complicated and the adjustment more difficult.        